I Nedd You
by ooOO-TheCrazyPixieGirl-OOoo
Summary: Keira ve ha Ashelin sola por la calle en una noche lluviosa y la invita a quedarse esa noche con ella... esto provocara que descubran sus mutuos sentimientos. ¿se atreverán a dar el paso? Advertencia M por situaciones PARA ADULTOS. Keira/Ashein. FEMLASH!


**I nedd you:**

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Yo no soy dueña de Jak and Daxter o cualquiera de sus personajes.**

**Keira/Ashelin ADVERTENCIA: Yuri/Yuri**

**(no se admiten revisiones de mal gusto en contra de las parejas chica/chica. "si no le gusta NO LEA!" Gracias)**

**Este one-short transcurre en Jak II**

**Ashelin P.O.V:**

Ya estoy harta… mi padre esta perdiendo la cabeza aún mas por cada día que pasa. Mi amigo de la infancia… Errol me mira ahora como si fuese una traidora, antes me dolía mucho… pero ya no me importa lo que piense ese idiota. Ya no me importa lo que piense nadie de mí.

No, no me importa.

Me encuentro en estos momentos paseando por las calles de Villa Refugio mientras la lluvia golpeaba con fuerza mi cuerpo, normalmente esto me relajaba. Pero ya no –esto no es lo era- me dije a mi misma… en la única en que podía confiar… _en mi. _Debido a la gran emisión de contaminantes en la naturaleza, la lluvia ya no era limpia y fresca. Era sucia y contaminada…

Pero ya no me importa.

Puedo notar como el agua infectada de gérmenes nocivos se filtra por mi ropa y por dentro de mis botas provocando que por cada paso que diese, un molesto ruido saliese de ellas...Ya no había nadie por la calle, todos habían huido de la infecciosa lluvia… yo solo estaba rezando por tener algún tipo de corte en mi cuerpo echa por las constantes batallas y me provoque una infección vírica. Esta el la manera mas dulce de morir que se me ocurre en estos momentos y no a manos de mis muchos enemigos, pero…

…ya no me importa morir.

-Ashelin!- escuche como una voz femenina parecida a la de un ángel… un ángel preocupado. Giré mi cabeza hacia la fuente de aquel sonido maravilloso y vi a nada menos que Keira… Keira Hagai, hija de Samos Hagai, también conocido como la sombra. -¡acaso estas loca! ¡Que haces bajo la lluvia sin ningún tipo de protección!- grito preocupada, su voz retumbó por toda mi cabeza e inconcientemente me dirigí hacia ella. –Ho. por los precursors! Estas totalmente empapada de esta sucia agua! Ven tengo un ducha en mi taller- dijo agarrándome de la mano y arrastrándome dentro. La joven chica de cabello verde agua y ojos verdes se veía preocupada y yo no entendía el motivo. ¿Se preocupaba por mi?... rápidamente descarte esa idea y la oculte en lo mas profundo de mi mente. -… y la toalla- finalizó yo parpadeé confusamente hacia ella –entra de una vez- me empujó dentro del pequeño cuarto de baño y cerro la puerta detrás de mi.

El baño era pequeño para lo que yo estaba acostumbrada… crecí rodeada de lujos y tratos preferentes… demasiados lujos y tratos preferentes. Sin prisas empecé a quitarme toda la ropa, mientras esperaba que la pequeña bañera se llenase de agua caliente y me miré en el espejo. Una mueca de desagrado se deslizo por mi cara. El problema eran las curvas, eran demasiado pronunciadas y mis pechos grandes y redondos no ayudaban mucho. Siempre me dijeron _cualquier chica mataría por tener tu cuerpo _si me hubiesen dado una esfera cada vez que me dijeron eso sería mucho mas rica… mis ojos verdes se veían apagados, mas que de costumbre y mi pelo rojo y mojado estaba pegado a mi cara con forma de corazón. Di media vuelta al espejo y me dirigí a la tina, cerrando el grifo y metiéndome poco a poco en el agua caliente, notando como mis antiguas contusiones palpitaban de dolor. Me deshice las trenzas y me lavé el pelo con un champú de vainilla y coco.

Con todas mis fuerzas de voluntad salí de la bañera antes de conseguir mi piel arrugada y envolví mi cuerpo con un albornoz de color rosa claro, por lo pequeño que me quedaba deduje que era de Keira. Una sonrisa fantasmal se deslizo por mi cara al recordar su pequeño cuerpo… que borré rápidamente, cuando ya me lo había anudado fuertemente alrededor de mi estrecha cintura salí del cuarto de baño.

-Ashelin, he preparado la…- la joven mecánica se quedó mirándome con los ojos muy abiertos -… la cena.- yo solo asentí con la cabeza. –Bien, tengo un poco de ropa en mi habitación… si quieres…-

-si, gracias- la corte, ella me guió hasta el pequeño cuarto de color blanco y cerro la puerta detrás de ella. En su cama había un vestido de tela elástica color negro, me gusto por que no era bastante ostentoso y a un lado había un conjunto de ropa interior morada….

**Keira P.O.V:**

Esto me sorprendió, no todos los días se ve a la general, futura princesa de Villa Refugio vagando por las calles en plena lluvia y sin ningún escolta…

Y ahora mismo estaba en mi habitación…

…desnuda…

Un profundo rubor asomo por mi cara y pude notar como mis orejas se calentaban, rápidamente fui a la cocina para echarme un poco de agua fría en la cara para disimularlo, pero no funciono. Últimamente me he encontrado un poco extraña, desde que conocí a Ashelin, si, todo comenzó cuando la conocí en este mismo garaje…

El idiota de mi amigo daxter estaba hablando con el elfo rubio, el amor de mi infancia, pero ya no sentía la mismo por el. Creo.

-Jak, seguramente te gustaría colgarles unas medallas en el pecho…- la rata naranja se refería a Ashelin y no pude evitar sentir celos… por Jak, la idea que alguien tocase a Ashelin no me gustaba en absoluto. Iba a decir algo pero las palabras no querían salir de mi boca y frustrada me crucé de brazos y me marche enseguida de allí escuchando todavía a la rata - ¿Qué? ¿Qué dije? ¿Qué has dicho Jak?...-

-ejem- me di la vuelta rápidamente con los ojos muy abiertos.

-emmm no te oí entrar en la cocina- me excuse yo con una pequeña sonrisa, ella solo me de manera calculadora, como si intentase predecir todos mis movimientos al milímetro. Se acercó ha mi lentamente, yo quería retroceder, pero no podía. No porque mi cuerpo no me respondiese, sino por que yo NO quería. Pude notar como los latidos de mi corazón aumentaban y mis manos empezaron a sudar ligeramente por puro nerviosismo, su cara ya estaba muy cerca de la mía, casi podía sentir su aliento húmedo y caliente en mi boca, solo podía pensar en lo dulce que ella debe de saber. Nuestros labios se rozaron una vez y yo estaba rogando por la segunda, acercándome yo esta vez, mis manos se posaron alrededor de su cuello….

**Ashelin P.O.V:**

Yo sabia que esto estaba mal, pero no me importaba. Sorprendentemente la joven mecánica llevó la iniciativa esta vez poniendo sus delicadas manos alrededor de mi cuello dándome un beso profundo y delicado. Unos minutos mas tarde nos separamos por falta de aire y Keira estaba mirando al suelo con la cara totalmente enrojecida de la vergüenza, yo no pude evitar reírme un poco la manos yo no era una chica fácil de ruborizar y ella me miro un poco enfadada yo solo continué riéndome.

-¿Dónde esta la gracia?- pregunto molesta y todavía avergonzada. Yo poco a poco me calme, hacia mucho tiempo que no me reía de aquella manera, Keria era un chica especial.

-Nada, solamente es divertido ver como tu cara se transforma en una remolacha- me burle y ella se sonrojó mas… pero de enfado y se cruzo de brazos dándome la espalda. –Era solo una broma- le dije pero ella no me hizo caso –keir…- ella me corto… con un beso, un beso que le devolví con gusto, esta vez no hubo lengua pero era mas emocionante que el anterior, tal vez fue por que ella llevo la iniciativa hasta el final. Por primera vez me sometí a la sumisión, me sentía un poco extraña por que yo siempre era la dominante, pero esto de verdad…

…Me importo…

Ella rompió el beso muy lentamente, ambas queríamos que durase para siempre. –Vamos a comer antes de que la comida se enfríe- dijo ella, pero esta vez no había un rastro de rubor en su preciosa cara. Las dos nos sentamos en la mesa y empezamos a comer mientras conversábamos, ella me hablaba de cómo se ganaba la vida como experta mecánica de carreras, me resulto impresionante como una chica tan joven se hiciese lugar en una ciudad tan fría como esta y que aún conservase se inocencia intacta. Yo solo le comente rápidamente mi vida, los cantantes entrenamientos, las misiones suicidas en busca de objetos históricos, como compagine todo esto a unos duros estudios para poder dirigir todo la ciudad en un futuro y bla bla bla… nada interesante des de mi punto de vista, pero ella creíblemente se veía muy sorprendida.

-WOW eso… es… increíble…- dijo lentamente. Yo solo me encogí de hombros y mire al reloj. Mierda.

-es tarde, tengo que irme- me levante de la silla y me dirigí hacia la puerta.

-espera- oí de nuevo su voz angelical y puso una mano en mi hombro para detenerme –es demasiado tarde… quiero decir… no es muy seguro que una chica se paseé sola por la calle ha estas horas- yo me di la vuelta y alcé un ceja. Yo podía defenderme perfectamente de quien sea, pero por otro lado ¿esto era una invitación para quedarme? –así que si nadie te esta esperando… ¿quieres quedarte ha pasar la noche aquí? Se que no es gran cosa comparado a lo que tu estas acostumbrada…- sí, si era una invitación. ¿De verdad quería que me quedase? por primera vez en muchos años… sonreí, pero no una sonrisa falsa como las que me veía obligada a hacer delante del idiota de Errol, por ejemplo… esta fue una sonrisa de felicidad.

-yo… me encantaría quedarme- le respondí. Nos lo pasamos muy bien las próximas horas, vimos una película, primero una de romance elegida por Keira y luego de violencia y sangre, esa la escogí yo.

-ahhh!- grito cubriéndose los ojos con las manos.

-vamos, Keira! Si no ves este tipo de películas no te harás inmune a la violencia-

-¿y eso en que ayuda?- pregunto cubriéndose los ojos todavía.

-Bueno- dije saliendo del sillón y colocándome sigilosamente detrás de ella –para estar más preparada a las situaciones inesperadas.

-¿situaciones inesper…?-

-BOOOO!- grite en su espalda y ella dio un salto de casi un metro de altura dando un grito. –te lo dije- ella me miro con una mano aforrándose a su corazón y el ceño muy fruncido -¿Qué?-

-te voy ha enseñar situaciones inesperadas!- gritó ella saltando encima mía y ambas caímos en el suelo, antes de que pudiese preguntarle que hacia estampo sus labios con los míos

**Tercera Persona P.O.V:**

Ashelin sonrió -¿te has divertido pillándome desprevenida, mi pequeña mecánica?-

Keira puso mala cara antes de levantarse de donde estaba en suelo, y poniendo sus manos en la cara de Ashelin y sonriente, respondió: -Claro que sí... pero no me llames pequeña de nuevo-

Ashelin se limitó a sonreír un poco más -¿quieres divertirte?-

Keira sonrió y dijo: -sí- añadiendo la palabra que empieza por "P" al final.

Ashelin sonrió y empujó a Keira contra el sillón, mientras sus brazos iban por los lados de la joven de pelo verde y azul y atrapándola allí. Los ojos de Ashelin se iluminaron, ya no estaba mas apagados y eso la convirtió en mas hermosa aún.-eres muy traviesa ¿a caso quieres jugar?

Keira empujó su cuerpo contra el de Ashelin. -¿Qué pasa si te digo que sí... Qué vas a hacer algo al respecto?-

Ashelin gruñó ligeramente antes de agarrarla por el pelo y volviéndola a besar, nunca se cansaría de probar el dulce néctar de sus labios. Keira gimió y empujó con más fuerza el cuerpo de Ashelin, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de la joven princesa. "Mmmmhh Ashelin ..." murmuró Keira como se apartó del beso.

Ashelin ronroneó y le acarició el cuello de Keira antes de responder con una voz baja, -¿si?-

Keira miró a Ashelin de cerca y se preguntó si ella estaba realmente preparada para este paso, ya que ni siquiera estaban en una relación formal.

Pero ella sabía que Ashelin no haría nada que no quisiese. Ella sabía que Ashelin era una chica especial. Los ojos de la pelirroja estaban llenos de lujuria y amor mientras ahuecaba la mejilla tiernamente con la mano -Keira, no tenemos que continuar si no te sientes preparada-. Ashelin le dio un beso en la frente a Keira y se apartó de ella.

La chica estaba a punto de irse cuando una pequeña mano la volvía sujetar fuertemente de la muñeca

Los labios con sabor a miel de Keira se encontraron con los suyos después de que la volviese a tirar al suelo. Una vez que los labios de la hermosa mecánica se separaron la miró a los ojos brillantes de color verde esmeralda y susurró, _"quiero esto",_ con pasión en su voz.

Ashelin miró a Keira y se tratando de convencer a sus propios ojos que esto era realmente lo que quería la chica de cabellos verdes-azulados de verdad. Viendo que no había dudas ni temor en las piscinas esmeraldas, sonrió y besó a Keira, una vez más antes de decir: "Te amo".

-Te amo, mi pequeña mecánica, y te deseo- Keira la miro sorprendida y luego sonrió.

-yo también te amo y quiero que mi virginidad sea tuya, cada parte de mí es suya, Ashelin. Si eres feliz yo soy feliz, te amo, te amo, te amo- le dijo mientras miraba a la pelirroja que estaba a horcajadas encima suya.

Keira se quitó la camisa, dejando al descubierto sus pequeños pechos a Ashelin por primera vez.

-Estoy lista, para ti y solo para ti. Creo que sólo tenemos que ir despacio, solo por esta vez- dijo Keira con voz ronca mientras Ashelin masajeaba los pechos.

-Dios Keira, eres tan hermosa...- susurro

-no mas que tu- respondió mientras tiraba de la camiseta de Ashelin. Keira se inclinó hacia delante y poco a poco lamió los pezones de la pelirroja.

El suelo frío de la sala de estar no era rival para el calor del cuerpo de Ashelin, un calor que fue aumentando a medida que Keira empezó a succionar más fuerte sus pechos y pellizcarlos con los dientes. Pequeños gemidos escaparon de la boca de Ashelin.

Keira se separo del generoso pecho de Ashelin, esta estaba a punto de quejarse –quieta- le ordenó con una sonrisa, y Ashelin se quedó quieta, mirando con avidez como Keira se quitó los zapatos y luego los pantalones vaqueros y las bragas. Keira se arrodilló entre las piernas de Ashelin le desabrochó los pantalones y se las deslizo lentamente fuera de sus suaves piernas, Ashelin levantó sus caderas por encima del suelo para facilitar la estación de su tanga negro.

Ashelin la levanto del suelo mientras que las piernas de Keira se posaban deliciosamente alrededor de su cintura, tirando su cuerpo mas cerca, cuando la llevaba hacia su habitación

Las mantas se arrugaban bajo el peso de ambas como Ashelin bajó a la chica mas joven en las suaves almohadas.

Respiraciones jadeantes se hicieron eco por toda la habitación cuando Ashelin frotó su nariz a lo largo de su mejilla y finalmente, hasta la garganta de la chica capturando su delicioso olor de su piel.

Keira arqueó su cuerpo cuando sintió la lengua húmeda de la pelirroja en contra de su pezón y ella gritó.

-Eso es bebé ... te gusta que te toquen así ¿no?-dijo sensualmente y con esto pellizco de pezón de su amante disfrutando del gemido de aprobación de la joven mujer por debajo de ella.

-Dios sí- grito Keira mientras empujaba la cabeza pelirroja mas hacia su pecho. Sacó a la peli verde/azul por encima de ella mientras sus muslos se rozaban -Pero ... ¿sabes lo que me gustaría más?-

-Oh, creo que me hago una buena idea..- La mirada de Ashelin se fueron hacia los pechos suaves que estaba encima de ella, sus ojos oscurecieron ligeramente en la intensa necesidad de placer que sentía.

Ashelin pasó las manos por los muslos, agarro fuertemente el culo de su amante, hasta el punto de causar la cantidad justa de dolor. La chica se quejó encima de ella y se agacho para capturar sus labios.

-Dios, quiero hacerlo Ashelin...-

Keira, fue besando su cuello hasta su bajo vientre dejando un pequeño rastro de besos y caricias.

-bebe, me estas matando- lloriqueo Ashelin con desesperación -Por favor...-

Keira se hizo hacia abajo con una risita y su lengua rozó a sus labios inferiores. Los ojos esmeraldas contemplaron los de Ashelin, desafiándola a tomar el control. Su cuerpo se estremeció de placer, pero Keira quería mas que eso. A la pelirroja no le importaba cómo ni dónde, sólo quería la lengua de su amante de pelo verde y azul recorriese su condición de mujer.

A Ashelin no le gustaba jalar del pelo, odiaba a hacer sufrir a su amante. Pero si continuaba torturándola ha este ritmo, no tendría opción.

Keira frotó la nariz por toda la suave piel de su muslo inhalando profundamente por la nariz el olor de la excitación de su amante, gruñendo dominante en el sabor dulce que sabía que le esperaba allí.

Ella apenas se pudo contener por más tiempo y sin un momento de vacilación le dio un beso suave en el clítoris mientras un gemido familiar salió de los labios de la princesa.

Keira consiguió que Ashelin se sintiese amada, incluso con la cabeza enterrada entre sus piernas, ella podía tenerla en la forma en que solo ella se merecía.

El resultado fue exactamente lo que ella esperaba, un gemido fuerte y sensual escapó de los labios que la pelirroja y el sabor dulce de la chica invadió su paladar nublando su cerebro y pensamientos.

Ella comenzó a jugar a un ritmo lento y constante contra el clítoris de su amante, mordiendo, lamiendo y chupando. Keira apenas podía concentrarse en nada, aparte del sabor extraordinario de la chica y los vibrantes sonidos que ella estaba haciendo bajo su boca.

-¿Te gusta esto?-

Ashelin apretó las manos en el pelo de la mecánica -Dios sí! Por favor, quiero más.-

¿Cómo podría negárselo? Deslizo dos de sus dedos en las paredes suaves al igual terciopelo del coño de su amante, la habitación se lleno de respiraciones jadeantes y gemidos derramándose de nuevo en la boca de la joven.

Los gemidos de Ashelin fueron música para sus oídos, y la impulsaba a lamer de manera mas desesperada para hacer que la mujer que amaba se derrumbarse en sus brazos una vez más.

Casi dos horas más tarde Keira y Ashelin estaban tiradas en las sabanas arrugadas y húmedas de la cama mientras que el olor a sexo estaba impregnada por toda la habitación.

Ambas quedaron en silencio mirando hacia el techo medio aturdidas, la cabeza de Ashelin estaba en el pecho de Keira en silencio disfrutando de los latidos del corazón que conseguía calmar su mente.

-¿esto esta mal?- pregunto Keira de repente. Ashelin la miro.

-no, no si nos amamos- respondió –Te amo Keira-

-yo también te amo Ashelin- y ambas durmieron pacíficamente con las piernas entrelazadas entre ellas.

**¿Fin?**

**Inicialmente pensé en esto como un one-short. Mmpffhhh no se :P**

**Ayyy me encanta al pareja que forman Ashelin y Keira!**

**Me encantan los yuri ¡me gustan todas las historias! Jajajaja**

**_por favor comenten_(no se admiten revisiones de mal gusto en contra de las parejas chica/chica. Gracias)**

**_mordisquitos_**


End file.
